historipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Day 4
Day 4 likely concerns the that the Earth experienced during the Permian period, after the assembly of supercontinent Gondwana formed from the unification of several cratons in the Late Neoproterozoic. Over time, it merged with Laurussia, in the Carboniferous, to form Pangaea, the last supercontinent to have stabilized around 335 mya (See also Day 3).}} in Day 3. The Permian was a time of great changes, and life on Earth was never the same again afterwards. Interior regions of the were probably dry, with great seasonal fluctuations. There are indications that the climate of the Earth shifted during the Permian, with decreasing glaciation as the interiors of at least three continents became drier. }} The ''series of Permian extinction events, that occurred during this period, is considered to have been attributed to a that can be explained by the . Permian seasons As the Permian opened, the Earth was still in the grip of an ice age, so the polar regions were covered with deep layers of ice. Glaciers continued to cover much of Gondwana (578 Ma – 96 Ma), as they had during the late Carboniferous. At the same time the tropics were covered in swampy forests. Towards the middle of the period the climate became warmer and milder as the glaciers receded, and the continental interiors became drier. Much of the interior of Pangea was probably arid, with great seasonal fluctuations (wet and dry seasons), This drying tendency continued through to the late Permian, along with alternating warming and cooling periods. s in marine Capitanian showing an increase in δ13C values. The change in carbon isotopes in the sea water reflects cooling of global climates.Isozaki, Yukio. "A Unique Carbon Isotope Record across the Guadalupian-Lopingian (Middle-Upper Permian) Boundary in Mid-oceanic Paleo-atoll Carbonates: The High-productivity "Kamura Event" and Its Collapse in Panthalassa." ScienceDirect (2006): 21-38. Web. This climatic cooling may have contributed to the end-Cap extinction event in 262 Ma (See also: ). Among the species that were affected, were warm water marine life: like larger s (Verbeekninidae), large s (Alatoconchidae) and corals, and Waagenophyllidae.}} The climatic fluctuations affected giant Carboniferous insects that had continued for a while, before disappearing during the Guadalupian. However, important new groups of insects like beetles and flies, with more complex life cycles, appeared.Palaeos, Life Through Deep Time, The Permian Period: 1 Tilt, seasons and climate change |- | The positive pole of a planet is defined by the : if the fingers of the right hand are curled in the direction of the rotation then the thumb points to the positive pole. The axial tilt is defined as the angle between the direction of the positive pole and the normal to the orbital plane. The angles for Earth, Uranus and Venus are approximately 23°, 97°, and 177° respectively. |} Earth's axis remains tilted in the same direction with reference to the background stars throughout a year (regardless of where it is in its orbit). This means that one pole (and the associated hemisphere of Earth) will be directed away from the Sun at one side of the orbit, and half an orbit later (half a year later) this pole will be directed towards the Sun. This is the cause of Earth's seasons. Summer occurs in the Northern hemisphere when the north pole is directed toward the Sun. Variations in Earth's axial tilt can influence the seasons and is likely a factor in long-term climate change (also see ). 's rotation on its axis), the North Pole will be dark, and the South Pole will be illuminated; see also arctic winter.]] Bible theory The placement of events in Genesis 1:14-19, after the establishment of Heaven and Earth in Genesis 1:1, suggests the Earth was not experiencing seasons, the way we presently do today. The seasons that we experience today are as a result of the Earth being on an of 23.5 degrees. Genesis 1:14's mention of luminaries "to serve as signs for seasons", suggests that (by whatever means necessary) God titled the Earth to the approximation of 23.5 degrees (since the Earth wobbles within 2 degrees). The placement of Genesis 1:14-19 occurs after Day 3 where God brings forth land, and vegetation. In geological scientific terms, Day 3 points to the Paleozoic era (starting in 541 Ma) where vegetation occurs in the . Day 4 subsequently follows the introduction of vegetation (from Day 3), and points to the Permian period (299 Ma) where causes a series of Permian mass extinctions, the last one being the worst in all of Earth's history. For the great luminaries "to shine upon the earth" (vrs. 17) it quite possible that the drastic Permian events were as a result of the Earth being tilted into its present position. However, this theory of timing for the event of the tilting of the Earth, is in sharp contrast to modern scientists who believe that the Earth experienced its tilt sometime after the accretion of the Solar System nearly 4.6 billion years ago. Even if the Earth was tilted at the time of the Solar System's founding, the fourth day in Genesis subtly reveals that previously, Earth was not aligned with the luminaries as it is today with the north hemisphere pointed to , and the southern hemisphere pointed to . ;Resources To support Bible theory * Global warming is making the Earth tilt on its axis, The 'polar rotation' of the planet has been shifting in recent decades due to the melting of the giant ice sheets of Greenland and Antarctica * Ice Ages Blamed on Tilted Earth * How Earth's Orbit Shaped the Sahara, on nature of abrupt climate change * A New Spin on Earth's Rotation, ''Seasonal effects on Ocean Notes References Category:Bible Science